KinderGarden Life
by Chibi Mousie
Summary: When you’re just starting out in school, it’s hard. First day of kindergarten and it’s hard to make new friends, especially if you’re the shy type. There’s many changes for the youngsters attending school. Like new friends, new difficulties, new teachers
1. Chapter 1: Sensei! Sensei!

Chibi Mousie:This is a story about young chibis!Yes the Yu-Gi-Oh characters.It's Ryou's first day in kindergarden it was kinda hard to make new friends.Especially if your the shy type.Like me...x_x;...Jounouchi's being the sweet one.Bakura and Yuugi's the bullied one.R&R  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh,kindergarden schools....If I did!Me be wealthy!  
  
~*~  
  
KinderGardeners' Fears  
By: Chibi Mousie  
  
Chapter 1 Kindergarden Teacher Mrs.Tsuki and Kidnergarden?  
By: Chibi Mousie  
  
*~Outside~*  
  
"Ah,what a bright sunny morning and not a cloud in the sky!"The young short Anzu said joyfully walking with her mom holding her hand.  
  
"Yes dear not a cloud in the sky.It's just sun and clear blue skies!"Mrs.Mazaki said walking up to the school."It's time for me to go dear."She said bending down to young Anzu."I'll be back to pick you up."  
  
"But mommy it's the first day and I'm afraid!"Anzu said and a tears began to fall down her cheeks.  
  
"Don't worry."Mrs.Mazaki said as she wiped off the tears from her daughter's right cheek."It'll be alright and you'll make new friends!You'll be able to do coloring,napping--"  
  
"Nuuu!!"Anzu said wrapping her arms around her mom's knees and tears fell alittle quickly down her cheeks."Don't go!"  
  
"I half to go to work,please honey do this for me"Mrs.Mazaki said and hugged her daughter.  
  
"Okay..."Anzu said with the last tear wiped away from her mom.  
  
"Thank you honey"Mrs.Mazaki kissed Anzu on the cheek and handed her Anzu's pink hello kitty lunch box.  
  
"Bye mommy!"Anzu ran into the kindergarden school.  
  
*~Inside School~*  
  
Anzu stood there smiling then stopped smiling.She frowned because of the loneliness.But then a tri haired color short boy walked up to her.  
  
"M-Moshi M-Moshi watashi wa Yuugi M-Motu..."The tri haired color kindergardner said holding out a hand.  
  
"M-Moshi M-Moshi watashi wa A-Anzu M-Mazaki"Anzu said shaking Yuugi's hand.  
  
Yuugi shyly ran away blushing into his classroom.  
  
Anzu stood there alone again and walked into her classroom.  
  
*~Inside Class Room~*  
  
The room was a brilliant white with circle and rectangular bright white tables.There was bright color red,green,blue,biege and yellow chairs.There was a oval red and blue rug at a corner with a bookshelf and chair around the oval red and blue rug.  
  
Yuugi looked around shyly but mostly lonely.A blonde haired brown chocolate boy walked passed Yuugi singing.  
  
"dareka ni niteiru watashi.Burondo soshite aru enjeru niteiru watashi.kare no mono namae Jounouchi Katsuya!Hai,Jounouchi Katsuya!Ano sairyo.Motto shinjiru sore!Hai,hai,hai--Jounouchi--hai,hai,hai"Jounouchi stopped abruptly about 5 inches away from lonely Yuugi.Jounouchi walked backwards infront of Yuugi"Moshi Moshi watashi wa Jounouchi Katsuya"  
  
Yuugi's head shot up at Jounouchi and was very shy.  
  
Jounouchi stared at him for a second."Call me Jou or Joey."  
  
Yuugi looked at Jou shyly."M-Moshi M-Moshi watashi wa Y-Yuugi M-Motu"  
  
"Moshi Moshi Yuugi-kun"  
  
"K-Kan anata iru watashi no tomodachi?"The small boy said looking up at Jounouchi blushing a bright red.  
  
"Hai,hai I'll be your tomodachi"Jou smiled at Yuugi."Let's give ya a seat"  
  
"Arigatou Jou-kun"Yuugi said following Jou to the tables and bright chairs.  
  
"No problem."Jou said putting an arm around Yuugi's neck."Alrighties which blinding bright seat you want?"  
  
Yuugi giggled.He thought Jou was very funny."That one"Yuugi sat on a bright red seat.  
  
"Okie pokie"Jou said and sat on a green seat next to Yuugi.  
  
Once again Yuugi giggled.He set his red lunch box steadily on the white clean table.  
  
The teacher walked into the room with a little kid with a red hat.He had brown long spiky hair.A little piece of his hair on his forehead is lavender."Ohayou Gozaimasu class"The teacher said smiling at the class.  
  
The small children looked up at the teacher from there blinding bright colored seats.  
  
"Ohayou Gozaimasu"She let go of the boy's shoulder and smiled."My name is Mrs.Tsuki and I'm your teacher."She smiled to the class"Today we're going to learn how to write you name properly."  
  
Everyone smiled widely execpt for Yuugi.He was afraid that Jou would laugh at him if he saw how he wrote his name.  
  
"But just before we do that I want to talk about some activites we do in this classroom"Mrs.Tsuki said smiling.  
  
(A/N: Just to say to ya she smiles ALOT)  
  
Everyone expect a blonde hair Egyeptian and a bruntte haired boy cheered.  
  
"There are snack helpers,supply monitors,clean-up monitors and that's about it."Mrs.Tsuki smiled.I will choose later who will be what.We do circle time,Color Game and all sorts of fun things."  
  
All the children(exepect for the two I mentioned Malik and Kaiba)cheered.Yuugi thought it sounded like fun to help with the snacks.  
  
"If you need anything just raise your hand silently"Ms.Tsuki walked around,placing a white piece of paper and a number 2 pencil infront of each child.After she made sure she gave everyone a piece of paper she walked to her desk infront of the room."Alright everyone.....You may start"  
  
Everyone quickly picked up there number 2 pencils.Yuugi's eyes wondered around nervously then relunctantly picked up his pencil.His right hand was shaking as he wrote 'Y'.  
  
Jou sticked out his tongue as he wrote 'J' to 'i'.He pressed to hard and his pencil broke."Oopsers!"Jou shouted.  
  
The teacher walked over to Jou and handed him a number 2 pencil.  
  
Jou looked up stupidly at the teacher."Arigatou"  
  
"Do itashimashite"Ms.Tsuki said wishing she new his name.  
  
Jou went back to his messy paper and began to wrote again.  
  
Yuugi slowly wrote his 'i' at the end of his first name.He sighed in relief when he was done.He raised his head up which was shaking.  
  
Ms.Tsuki happily walked over to Yuugi."Hai?"Ms.Tsuki said as she bend down to Yuugi's chair.  
  
"D-Do we write our last n-name?"Yuugi asked trying not to sound shy but failed.  
  
"Hai,please do"Ms.Tsuki stood up and walked back to her desk.  
  
Yuugi was little angry but mostly nervous.He stared down at his paper which read'Yuugi'with the 'i','u's and 'g' alittle crooked and his 'Y' his crooked left.  
  
Jou's name was a complete mess.His 'u' was leaned against the 'o'.His 'n' sideways.The 'c','h' and the 'i' were so messy don't think it's any of the letters anymore."Now for my last name!Katsuya!"Jou said proudfully and began to write the 'K' backwards.  
  
Anzu's wasn't exactly perfect.Her 'A' was crooked and her 'u'was backwards which she thought it looked good like Jou did with his name.Now she has to do her last name.  
  
Just about everyone was on there last name.But a smart brunette boy was already done with his name.It read 'Seto Kaiba'.  
  
"Is everyone done?If your not raise your hand"Ms.Tsuki said looking up from her desk.She saw around nine hands up so she decided to wait alittle longer"Okay."  
  
Around two minutes passed and everyone was done.  
  
"Now that everyone has wrote there name I'll walk around and see them."Ms.Tsuki said walking to Jou's first."Oh...J......o......."  
  
"Jounouchi Katsuya!"Jou said smiling proudfully.  
  
"Oh..."Ms.Tsuki said and smiled."Try to take your time next time on the name tags."  
  
"Okies"Jou said hugging his piece of paper proud of the way he wrote his messy name.  
  
Ms.Tsuki walked to Yuugi and looked down."Very good.Very nice hand writing Yuugi"Ms.Tsuki said and did a thumbs up."Keep up the good work"  
  
Yuugi smiled proud of the comment.He turned his head to ."Jou-kun?Wha wrong?"  
  
Jou which was shaking his hand quickly."I got a paper cut.You know what I think?"Jou said sucking on his pointer finger.  
  
"What?"Yuugi said unsure what he would say.So he took away his own name tag.Then hiden it afriad he was going to say something about his how he wrote his name.  
  
"I think paper should commit sucide"Jou laughed.  
  
Yuugi laughed in his hand on covering his mouth.  
  
"Really!Lookers!"Jou said holding his own piece of paper to Yuugi's small cute eyes.  
  
Yuugi open his eyes slowly and saw the mess.He giggled."Jou-kun you funny."  
  
"Hmm....Hehehehe......"Jou giggled."I'm in kidnergarden!"Jou shouted.  
  
Yuugi and all the other kids laughed.Expect for bruntte boy and the Egypetian.Mrs.Tsuki giggled.She couldn't help herself.It's just that Jou was so funny.  
  
Then Jou stopped and gasped to Yuugi.  
  
Yuugi shot up in his seat."What!?What!?Did the picture books come alive and is planning to take over the world!?"Yuugi said very afraid of what Jou did.  
  
Jou was inhaling air with his mouth open.His shoulders lifted alittle as he inhaled air and stopped."I'm hungry."Jou said outloud.  
  
All the children began laughing uncontrollably expect for a blonde haired bronze Egyeptian and a smart bruntte boy.Yuugi laughed uncontrollably covering his mouth as best as he could.  
  
"Jounouchi!"Mrs.Tsuki shouted at Jou.  
  
Jou paused and looked at the Mrs.Tsuki"Hai Mrs.Tsuki?"  
  
"^_^ We are having snack time."Mrs.Tsuki smiled.  
  
"YAYNESS!"Jou shouted throwing his arms in the air.  
  
Everyone laughed again.  
  
"Now,now children enough of the sillyness."Mrs.Tsuki smiled."It's time for a job!"She smiled.  
  
~*~  
  
Chibi Mousie: Aliright!Yes,the next chapter continues off from when she said"Now,now children enough of the sillyness."Mrs.Tsuki smiled."It's time for a job!"She smiled."Okay?So stay tune for--  
  
Chibi Yugi: Chapter 2!^_^_^  
  
Chibi Mousie: Awww..Reviews pease! ^_^ 


	2. Chapter 2 Choosing Jobs and Circle Time

Yayness! Chapter 2 is here! ^_^_^_^  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Chapter 2 Choosing Jobs and Circle Time  
By: Chibi Mousie  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Everyone blinked confusingly at the word 'job'.  
  
"That's right! Jobs! Does anyone remember earlier?"  
  
Everyone was thinking trying to remember.  
  
***Flash Back***  
  
"Ohayou Gozaimasu" She let go of the boy's shoulder and smiled. "My name is Mrs.Tsuki and I'm your teacher." She smiled at the class "Today we're going to learn how to write you name properly. But just before we do that I want to talk about some activites we do in this classroom"Mrs.Tsuki said smiling.  
  
Everyone expect a sandy blonde hair Egyptian and a brunette haired boy cheered.  
  
"There are snack helpers,supply monitors,clean-up monitors and that's about it."Mrs.Tsuki smiled.I will choose later who will be what."  
  
***End Of Flash Back***  
  
Jou was waving his little hand crazily up in the air.  
  
Mrs.Tsuki smiled. "Hai,do you know what it is Jounouchi?"  
  
"Uuuuummm.....You said you would pick helpers?" Jou hesitated.  
  
"That's right! Here you go" Mrs.Tsuki said giving Jou a sticker of a green apple. "It's scratch-n-sniff"  
  
Jou did his Jou grin. "YAYNESS!" Jou shouted and scratch the sticker then sniff it. "Smells sour." Jou said sniffing the sticker again.  
  
"Idiot." Muttered a brunette haired boy.He wore a blue shirt with long sleeves and matching pants. "That's because it is"  
  
"Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh" Jou said sticking the sticker on his lunch box.  
  
"Idiot" Brunette boy muttered again.  
  
"What you said!?" Jou growled.  
  
"You heard--" Bruntte paused. "Oh nevermind mutt"  
  
Jou growled.  
  
"Okay! Who wants to be a supply monitor?" Mrs.Tsuki announced as she walked over to a green callipitar with purple antennas and yellow circles at the top of the antennas.  
  
Around 5 people shot there hands up in the air waving like crazy.  
  
"Only two people could be supply monitors" Mrs.Tsuki giggled. "Ah well. Hmm.....How about you." Mrs.Tsuki pointed at a boy with a funny hair-due. "What is your name?"  
  
"Honda" The boy spoke.  
  
"Okay Honda. You are one of my supply helpers" Mrs.Tsuki smiled.  
  
"Hai!" Honda shouted.  
  
"Now for a girl" Mrs.Tsuki said looking at all the girls who wanted to helpout with the supply. "Um....how about you." Mrs.Tsuki pointed at a pink haired girl.  
  
The girl had pink up-to-her-shoulder straight hair.She also hand a long bang which was kinda apart.Her eyes were baby blue with sparkles.She wore a purple shirt with a short white mini skirt.With purple socks with white shoes and at the tippy end of her shoes were black.Her skin was a brilliant peach.  
  
"What is your name?" Mrs.Tsuki smiled at the pink haired girl.  
  
"My name is Aiko!" She said without any shyness at all.  
  
(A/N:No Aiko is not from anything you know.Okay?Okay!^^)  
  
"Well your a bright one." Mrs.Tsuki said smiling. "Alright.Your the second supply monitor."  
  
"Yay!!" Aiko shouted.  
  
"Now for a clean-up helpers." Mrs.Tsuki announced.  
  
Two hands shot up and little by little some other hands rised.  
  
"Okay.Um....Hm...This is a hard decision." Mrs.Tsuki said tapping her left cheek with two of her fingers. "Alright.You......Tell me you name child"Mrs.Tsuki pointed at a blue haired girl.  
  
The girl had blue long wavey hair(her eyebrows are black).Her skin was much much more darker than the blonde Egyptian.She had an orange hair band.Her eyes were a chocolate brown.Her earings was a big silver hoops.She wore an orange shirt that showed her bellybutton.The shirt had a yellow face teeth smiling.The collar of the shirt was black.She wore a red bracelett around her left wrist.Her pants were black and her shoes were all red. "My name is Sunny"  
  
"Well nice to meet you Sunny. You can have the job as a clean-up helper" Mrs.Tsuki smiled.  
  
"Yes!!" Sunny shouted turning her hands into fist and turned them to her self.  
  
"Now for a boy." Mrs.Tsuki said while her eyes wondered around for a boy. "How about--Honda you already have a job"  
  
"I know." Honda said looking at his piece of paper.  
  
Many kids giggled.  
  
"Honda......." Mrs.Tsuki groaned. "Now who wants to be the second clean-up helper?"  
  
A boy with black hair and lime eyes raised his hand silently.He had a black jacket with a white shirt.His pants and shoes were black.  
  
"And what's you name little boy?" Mrs.Tsuki smiled at the lime eyed boy.  
  
"My name is Yoshi." The lime eyed boy flashed a smile.  
  
"Okay Yoshi,you are the other clean-up helper." Mrs.Tsuki smiled. "Now for two snack helpers."  
  
All the kids that had no jobs raised there hand quickly.  
  
"Oh my!" Mrs.Tsuki laughed. "So many children want to be snack helper." She giggled.  
  
Jou raised his hand like a crazy kid.  
  
Yuugi raised his hand silently and calmly.  
  
A white haired boy raised his head exactly like Yuugi.The boy had alot of white long hair.He had chocolate brown eyes and a smile no one could hate.He wore a white shirt with a blue collar.He had cerulean colored pants with white shoes.  
  
"Hmm.....How about you" She pointed at the white haired boy. "Tell me your name,please"  
  
"M-My n-name i-is R-Ryou B-Bakura."The white haired said shyly.  
  
Mrs.Tsuki smiled. "You could be one of the snack helpers."  
  
Ryou smiled.  
  
"Now for a girl." Mrs.Tsuki said as she looked at all the girl who had no job. "Um...How about you." Mrs.Tsuki said looking at a blonde pig tailed girl. "What's your name?"  
  
"My name is Mai" The blonde pig tailed girl said.Her eyes were teal.Her hair was in a pigtail and she had a parted long bang that didn't cover her eyes.She had a black cuffs on her each of her wrists.She wore a blue tanktop shirt that showed her bellybutton and had over her knees purple shorts.The shorts had some fuzzy white at the end.She wore beige small high tops.  
  
(A/N:No it's not the Mai you know from Yu-Gi-Oh a different Mai)  
  
"Okay Mai,you can be my girl snack helper." Mrs.Tsuki smiled.  
  
"Okay" Mai nodded once.  
  
"Now,it's time for Circle Time!" Mrs.Tsuki smiled.  
  
Everyone was confused. "Circle Time?"  
  
"Oh yes I forgot I didn't talk to you about Circle Time." Mrs.Tsuki said rubbing her forehead. "I gotta get my priorities straight..."  
  
The kids stared confused about the word `priorities`.  
  
"Mmmm never mind class. Okay! Circle Time! Circle Time is when we all get togther and sit down over there by that comfy corner." Mrs Tsuki pointed where the rug and book shelf was. "We read books."  
  
All the kindergardeners in the class cheered.  
  
"Now lets start Circle Time!"  
  
"YAY!!!!!!" All the children raced over to the corner that Mrs.Tsuki pointed out.  
  
Mrs.Tsuki walked over to the kids and sat down on a wooden rocking chair.All the kids sat down on the rug and Yugi and Joey sat on the bean coushin.Mrs.Tsuki pulled out a book from the book shelf. "Today anyone wants to read Green Eggs and Ham?" She asked the students for their opinion.  
  
Everyone nodded and some shouted 'yeah'.  
  
"Okay." Mrs Tsuki nodded. "The story of today is Green Eggs and Ham. By Dr.Seuss" She showed everyone the book cover and flipped it to the third page. "I am Sam." She read out loud and showed everyone the page then flipped it."Sam I am" She showed everyone the page again then turned it. "That Sam-I-am! That-Sam-I-am! I do not like that Sam-I-am!" Mrs.Tsuki said like she was the character in the book hilding a fist and a low angry man voice.  
  
The children giggled.  
  
"Do you like green eggs and ham?" Mrs.Tsuki said like she was talking to the charater in the book. "I do not like them,Sam-I-am. I do not lie gree eggs and ham." She showed the page and turned the page. "Would you like them here or there?" She showed the picture and then turn the page. "I would not like them here or there. I would not like the anywhere. I do not like green eggs and ham. I do not like them, Sam-I-am." She showed the picture and turn."Would you like them in a house? Would you like them with a mouse?"  
  
Everyone laughed at the thought of having green eggs and ham with a mouse.  
  
"Settle down class." Mrs Tsuki showed the page and turned. "I do not like them in a house. I do not like them with a mouse. I do not like them here or there I do not like them anywhere. I do not like green eggs and ham. I do not like them, Sam-I am."  
  
~Later...~  
  
"You do not like them. So you say. Try them! Try them! And you may. Try them and you may,I say." Mrs.Tsuki said showing the page then turning it. "Sam! If you will let me be, I will try them. You will see." She showed the picture and tunred the page. She showed another picture as the yellow creature tried the green eggs. Then she turned it again. "I like green eggs and ham! I do! I like them, Sam-I-am!"  
  
All the kindergardners smiled when they heard the creature likes the eggs.  
  
Mrs.Tsuki smiled. "And I would eat them in a boat. And I would eat them with a goat..." She showed the picture and turned the page. "And I will eat them in the rain. And in the dark. And on a train. And in a car. And in a tree. They are so good, so good, you see! So I will eat them in a box. And I will eat them with a fox. And I will eat them in a house. And I will eat them with a mouse. And I will eat them here and there."  
  
"Green eggs are good?" Jou muttered to himself.  
  
"Say! I will eat them ANYWHERE!" She showed the picture and turned the page. "I do so like green eggs and ham! Thank you! Thank you, Sam-I-am." The teacher sighed and closed the book.  
  
All the kids except the sandy blonde Egyptian and the smart brunette haired child cheered at the story.  
  
"Everybody liked the story?" Mrs.Tsuki asked the kids.  
  
"Yeeeeeeeeeeees!" They all shouted.  
  
"Good! Excellent!" Mrs.Tsuki smiled. "A new story will be read tommorow and you can read your own if you choose." She showed them the rows and rows of books on the book shelf.  
  
The kindergardeners took a quick look at the shelves and then smiled at there teacher.  
  
"Now we will have snack time."  
  
==========  
  
Chibi Mousie: ^_^_^ Chapter 2 is now officaly done!*hugs Ryou* REVIEWS!  
  
Ryou: -^_^- 


	3. NEWS! LOOK IF YOU LIKE THIS STORY!

I know it's been a long time since I updated, but that's because I've been so busy over the past few years. But now, since summer is coming and whatnot, I have more time on my hands to redo all my stories. Starting with the most popular one.

So don't give up on me yet. Please. xD Onegai! xD! Domo arigatou mina-san!


End file.
